


Phoenix

by ChetRoi



Series: Restarts. [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Betaed, Character Study, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Everything Chikage touches turns into ashes, into something unrecognizable. That’s just a thing that he had to get used to. But, you know what they say, something even stronger and better can rise from the ashes.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Restarts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873087
Comments: 40
Kudos: 150





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> God... After hours and hours of writing... I have finally finished it. This is probably my best fic so far and I think this will probably be my best ChikaIta fic ever... or at least my best for a long ass time. Anyways, thank you to Luni and Electra to betaing this, ily both. Thank you to the ChikaIta discord server, esp Takki, Hya, Electra, and Luni for helping me brainstorm and enduring my brainworms...

Everything Chikage touches turns into ash. Whether it was relationships, people, or even himself, nothing ever lasted. Nothing ever remained.

Chikage was a lot of people. He was Chikage Utsuki, the beloved businessman. He was April, a spy for the Organization. He was a bunch of other aliases that blurred and meshed together to form an amalgamation of a person, of a disguise, of a hollow skin that he can put on any time. It helped him separate himself from the real world and the bonds that came with it. 

Chikage couldn’t get attached to anyone, to anything. His jobs always had him going all over the place, becoming a different person. With each new life, he had to sever ties with his old one. He had to burn down all the bridges that he had carefully built until they were nothing more than ashes. Ash that fluttered around in his brain until they finally settled down to await the new batch. 

Over and over, a volcano erupts, burning everything to ashes. April jumps head first in the magma before swimming back up to the surface. The magma hardens to form another layer of himself, another costume to add to the constantly increasing closet. At this point, he didn’t know how to differentiate what his true feelings were and what was just another thing that he donned to create a persona. None of personas really stuck with him anyways, well… they never stuck with him until…

“Hey. I’m Chikage Utsuki.” 

Chikage Utsuki wasn’t supposed to be anything too complex. He was just a successful businessman who was kind and polite. Yet... Yet, the incident with August happened, and Chikage Utsuki became more than a polite, genial businessman. He became infused with April’s own feelings, something that April thought was indistinguishable from his persona’s feelings. Chikage Utsuki was here for revenge, and revenge he will get.

When Chikage joined Mankai, he didn’t expect too much of it. He wasn’t here to stay anyways, he was just here to exact revenge on December and then he’ll burn this bridge like he did everything else. Yet, life has a thing for going off course and instead of burning the bridge, he fortified it into something near unbreakable. He laughed with them, cried with them, saved them from god knows what. They were now his new family. All of his previously careful work to not get entangled with anyone got unraveled bit by bit. Each play that passed, each event that he went to, each moment he shared… everyone in Mankai tangled their threads with his until it was like a Gordian knot. 

Chikage knew that this persona, like the others, wouldn’t last. One day, the volcano would have to erupt again and all of this would turn into ashes. A Gordian knot couldn’t be unraveled, but it could certainly be burnt. Chikage didn’t want to think about that. 

Of course, life had to throw another curveball at Chikage by introducing a new type of thread to the already complicated thread of life: the romantic one. 

Chikage had never fallen for anyone in any of his lives. Granted, he never got close enough to anyone to develop such feelings, but the point still stands. However, that record was shattered when he realized that he had feelings for one Itaru Chigasaki. Life really did hate him.

Chikage had no idea how it happened or when it happened, it just...happened. He supposed that feelings were just like that, but what did he know about feelings? Still, his feelings were real and it was a problem. 

Fuck. How do you get rid of emotions? Chikage has no experience dealing with emotions, much less getting rid of them. Why couldn’t he just burn this like he did to every other relationship he had previously?   
  
_ “You’ve grown soft. You’ve grown attached.”  _

Chikage would’ve glared at his brain, but that wasn’t possible, so he had to deal with it by glaring at himself. Still, he couldn’t argue with his brain.

It was right.   
  


***

The sun was beating down on everything, its harsher than usual rays making everything seem too bright. The unusual weather matched the rather unusual day as both Itaru and Chikage got a day off due to some meeting that the highest members of their company were having. Their room was its usual quiet self as Itaru’s anime songs were blasting from his computer. The man was currently enraptured in something, but Chikage wasn’t sure what it was.

Chikage himself was feeling quite restless, going from website to website trying to find something to distract from the feelings of uselessness and unrest now that he was at home during work time. It didn’t work, his brain still yelling at him to do something more productive.

Luckily- or unluckily-Itaru came to the rescue.

“Hey, senpai.”

Chikage had conflicting emotions about those two words. On one hand, it meant that he could talk more with Itaru, which was nice. On the other hand, they seemed to taunt him. It seemed to taunt him about how his and Itaru’s relationship would be only that. Senpai and Kouhai. It was for the best, but Chikage couldn’t help but feel slightly bitter each time he heard it since the realization of his feelings. Anyways, enough feelings for now. 

  
“What?”    
  
“A new KniRoun cafe opened and I want to go to it.” 

Chikage cocked an eyebrow. “And?”   
  
“And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. You know… the Gawain to my Lancelot and all.”   
  
Chikage was just going to ignore the implications of that. “Why would I? I have better things to do, Chigasaki.” He really didn’t, but spending time with a bunch of people like Chigasaki? No thank you. Chikage only needed one Chigasaki in his life. 

“Come on, Senpai. Please… I don’t want to seem like a loser who would go to KniRoun themed cafes alone.”   
  
“But you are one.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to expose that fact to the whole world.” Itaru made a pleading face that totally didn’t affect Chikage in any way. “I’ll even pay for you. Please. I just really want to get the new limited keychains that they’re offering with the purchase of a drink.”

“Then, just get a drink. You don’t need me to go with you.”

“No, but I want you to go with me.” 

Chikage forced his face to stay neutral. He was also going to ignore the implications of this too. 

Itaru’s eyes widened a few moments later, as he hurriedly added, “By that I mean, there’s a lot of different designs, so if you’re there, I can get 2 different keychains.”

Chikage sighed, shoving the feeling of disappointment down. He wished that he was back in another version of himself where he didn’t have to deal with an annoying junior that made him feel unnecessary feelings. 

“Fine. As long as you’re paying.” Itaru let out a cheer as Chikage ran away from the fondness that washed over him like a wave. A wave that comes strong but quickly washes out, leaving only remnants of itself on the sand. He didn’t manage to outrun it, instead it caught up to him and washed him out to the depths of the ocean. He was drowning, but he couldn’t show it. 

“Stop cheering before I end up ordering the most expensive thing at the cafe.”

“Wow. Way to rain on a guy’s parade.” Itaru grabbed his keys and motioned at Chikage. “C’mon, let’s go. I wanna try and beat the crowds.”

Chikage stood up, his feelings of unrest and uselessness getting replaced with the feeling of fondness.

“Alright, but I better not catch a case of the Chigasaki.”

“I doubt that you will, you’re too unromantic.”

“You’re saying this as if you’re such a romantic person.”

Chikage continued bantering with Itaru to help forget about his other feelings. 

Water and fire canceled each other out right? Does this mean that Chikage’s current relationship with Itaru could transcend the eventual burning of everything and actually happen? Probably not, but he can hope.

***

Every call from the Organization always sent an uncomfortable feeling all throughout Chikage. Every call could’ve been his last as Chikage Utsuki. Every call could’ve ripped him away from his family.    
  
Whenever the phone rings and Chikage sees the unknown ID, he internally makes a face. Was it time? Would he have to repent for his sin of getting too close to the sun? 

This time was no different as Chikage glanced down at his phone and back up at Itaru, the mutters of the man mixing with familiar video game noises indicating that he was busy. He excused himself from the room and picked up the phone, his heart beating with a loud thump thump thump. 

“Hello, April. We have a new mission for you. You have to spy on this business man that has been spotted near your area…” The speaker kept on giving Chikage details, which he was only half paying attention to. He was safe for today.

“I see. I will complete this mission.” Chikage said after the speaker finished giving him directions. He hung up the phone, the uncomfortable feelings gone. When he went back into the room, Itaru was still playing games.

“I’m going to go out, Chigasaki. I’ll be back in a bit.” Of course Itaru knew better.

“Alright. Take care, Senpai.” Itaru didn’t bother pausing his game, but Chikage knew him well enough to hear the slight concern in his voice.

“Thanks. Don’t game too much. You have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. You better not stay out too long either.”   
  
Chikage left the room, concealing his smile. This was probably the closest thing he had to a domestic life and he was glad that it was with someone like Itaru. Itaru didn’t pry too much, but he cared. Itaru was accepting, but he wasn’t stupid. Itaru treated Chikage normally despite knowing a part of his true self. This feeling was intoxicating. 

Chikage felt like Icarus and Itaru was his sun. Chikage knew that he shouldn’t go any nearer, that he was good where he was. Yet, temptations whisper at him to fly even higher. So, that he did. Higher. Higher. Higher. One day, Chikage knew that his wings would turn into ash and he would plummet down into the ocean. Yet, he continued on going higher and higher. 

Chikage felt his wings falling apart at their seams but he couldn’t stop himself. One day, his wings, like everything else, will turn into dust, but he couldn’t really do anything about that. He’s made his bed and now he has to lie in it. 

It didn’t feel bad to drown in his feelings, it just felt bad to not be able to do anything about it.

***

Chikage felt like he could relax and be a bit more of himself (whatever that meant) when he was around Itaru. Itaru already knew about the shadier side of Chikage, yet he never made a big deal out of it. It was, to quote Itaru, “another part of my cheat Senpai that reminds me of how unfair life is.” So, Chikage could drop his nice office man persona for a bit. 

The dying rays of the sun mingled with the lights in the dorm to provide ample lighting for Chikage to read an article that he found online about the spiciest curries in Japan. Today was a particularly hard day at work for him and he wanted to do nothing more than kick back and read about whatever it is he was feeling like that day.

“Hey Senpai, do you want to help me with washing my clothes?“

Itaru’s voice cut through to Chikage, but Chikage still continued looking at his computer screen. 

“No.”   
  
“Jeez, tough crowd.” 

Chikage finally looked up from his computer screen to passive aggressively stare at Itaru. “I’ve literally done your laundry for you the past 3 weeks. You should be a responsible adult and do it yourself.” 

“Where was that Senpai that offered to carry a pile of paper for me?”   
  
“Wherever that charming junior who smiled and thanked everyone is.” 

“Touche.”    
  


The room was silent before Chikage realized something. “Please… please tell me that you know how to wash your clothes.”

Itaru feigned offense. “Senpai, I’m wounded. Do you really think so lowly of your junior?”   
  
“Yes.” 

“Well, I can do my laundry. I just choose not to.” 

Chikage crinkled his nose. “I don’t know if that’s any better.” 

“Ugh, what an unromantic senpai. I’m gonna go do laundry now just to show you that I can.”

“Well, have fun with that, uncute junior. Try not to break your arms or something when carrying the load.”   
  
“Gee thanks. I’m not that weak.” Itaru picked up the load, which made his knee buckle slightly.

Chikage raised an eyebrow. “Right.”   
  
“Shut it, Senpai.”   
  
Itaru managed to carry the load outside of their dorm room and out of Chikage’s sight. Chikage briefly considered if he should’ve offered to help Itaru but he dismissed the thoughts. Itaru can handle it on his own, he is a grown man. 

Chikage turned back to his screen, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Itaru and their conversation. He had to keep himself from smiling slightly.

Unromantic senior and uncute junior huh? These nicknames were such an integral part of their conversations that not saying them felt wrong to Chikage somehow. It was nice to feel this sense of normality again.

Suddenly, Chikage got hit by a realization. The last time he felt this normal and comfortable was with his old family. Chikage could still hear August’s laughter and December’s snoring mixing together to form one of the most comforting sounds in the world. Chikage could still smell the burnt dinner that he often had to salvage due to August’s terrible culinary skills. Chikage could still see the smiling face of August, warm and sincere. 

This precious family of Chikage’s was no more. It was torn apart at the seams because of the incident. Back then, Chikage thought that he finally belonged somewhere. He thought that they weren’t going to leave him like his mom did. He thought that they were going to be family forever. Nothing lasts forever. 

Chikage knew that it wasn’t his fault that August died and that he got estranged from Hisoka due to that, but he knew that it was his fault that this new family almost crumbled into piles of ashes. He couldn’t help the self-hatred that boiled over whenever he saw the director or Hisoka. He destroyed everything he touched. 

It would be for the best that Chikage didn’t get used to this normalcy.

***

Chikage really didn’t think he was deserving of kindness or love. The screams of others and the shots of guns still fill his head from time to time. Once every blue moon, he wakes up in a cold sweat over something that he did from his past. Taunts from ghostly Augusts or ghostly Julys appear a lot more often than Chikage would like. Ghostly versions of April even show up, like an unwanted surprise, and those incidents often end up with him getting thrown off a cliff by himself. 

However, the worst nightmares for sure were the ones that had to do with Chikage’s new family. Whether it was them abandoning him or them getting hurt or them getting killed (which was definitely the worst), Chikage couldn’t stand it. He could handle whatever dangerous situation life throws at him. His family couldn’t. Those always left him feeling so cold that he couldn’t shake it off like he did with the others. 

Each time that one of these nightmares happens, Chikage always has to hide it before anyone finds out. Whether it was hiding in the bathroom or hiding in his car, it doesn’t matter. Anything to not drag his family into the things that went on in his head. However, this secrecy was bound to end when he lives with 25 other people and a really nosy parrot. It really shouldn’t surprise Chikage that his roommate would be the one to discover about all these nightmares, but it somehow did. 

The scene started off rather inconspicuous. The moon softly filtered in through the small crack in the curtains, giving the room a rather comforting aura. The room was filled with the sound of Itaru’s breathing, the man surprisingly asleep at an earlier time than usual. Lulled by the peaceful aura and the comforting sounds of Itaru, Chikage felt his eyelids getting heavy. He didn’t know when they closed, but he did know that when he reopened them, he was no longer in the dorms. 

Darkness surrounded him to the point where he couldn’t see anything around him. However, in front of him, he saw a bright light and he walked towards it. There, he saw that it was being emitted from a figure who had his back to Chikage. 

“Chigasaki? Is that you?” Chikage could recognize that hair anywhere.

Itaru turned around with a contemptuous look. “What are you doing here, Senpai?”    
  
“I don’t know. I woke up and everything was dark. You were the only source of light, so I naturally just walked towards you.” 

“Well, do me a favor and walk away. I don’t want you here.” 

Chikage casually placed a hand on Itaru’s shoulder as Itaru immediately shrugged it off. Chikage felt something powdery on his hands, looking down to see it covered in a whitish powder. Chikage looked up in horror as he saw that parts of Itaru were turning into that powder, quietly disappearing into thin air. 

Itaru scowled. “Look at what you did. This is why no one likes you. This is why you don’t deserve anything. You’ll just destroy it.” Chikage could only watch helplessly as Itaru was getting chipped away at by some force of nature.

“Is-Is there...” Chikage forced the desperation out of his voice. No. He has to remain strong.

“Well, you could’ve just not gotten close to me, but I guess it’s already too late for that.” Itaru paused. “I guess you could be a better person, but we both know that that’s impossible for you.” 

“No, it’s not impossible. I’ll be a better person.” 

“Come on, let’s not lie to each other here. A tiger can’t change its stripes.” Itaru’s voice was sounding a lot more distant. Chikage’s hands shakily grasped for Itaru’s, forgetting for a moment about the consequences. He just didn’t want more people he cared about to leave him. His loneliness morphed into fear as Itaru started turning into dust faster, practically disintegrating under his arm.

“Bye, Senpai. Have fun destroying things, nothing ever lasts with you.” Although Itaru’s voice was barely audible, it echoed loudly in the void, hanging over Chikage like a curse. Chikage watched helplessly as Itaru disappeared, leaving only darkness left. Chikage looked down at his hands, which he couldn’t see but he could feel. He could feel the ash on it. He could feel it crawl its way through his spine, leaving him with an empty feeling. Everything he touches turns into ash.

Chikage closed his eyes, feeling the darkness suffocate him. He deserved this. He only brings darkness everywhere. He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand hurting more people he cared about.

Chikage felt something gently shake him. He ignored it, thinking it was the void adding to his suffering, but it continued. He opened his eyes to find himself drenched to his bone.

“Senpai. Senpai. Wake up.” Chikage heard fragments of Itaru’s voice as his roommate came back into view. Although it was dark, Chikage could make out a look of concern on Itaru’s face. 

“What?” Chikage couldn’t help the chills that ran through him. 

“I was awake and I noticed that you were muttering something in your sleep. You didn’t look too pleased and your face was pretty pale, so I did what any good roommate would do and try to wake you up.” 

Itaru hesitantly reached out to brush Chikage’s hair out of his face, only to have Chikage lightly bristle at Itaru’s touch. Itaru immediately retracted his hand, having it limply hang at his side. 

“Why were you even awake in the first place?” 

Itaru reeled back. “Uh… stam alarm. I’m ranking in an event.” 

“Chigasaki, the next event that you’re interested in takes place in a week.”

Itaru sighed. “Fine, you got me. I woke up because you were calling out my name.”    
  
Shit.   
  
“I see.”   
  
The room was filled with awkward silence, which really didn’t help Chikage’s mood. 

“So, do you wanna talk about it or something?” Chikage could hear Itaru fidgeting around.   
  


“Not particularly.”   
  
“Yeah, okay. Thought so.” 

Whether it was his muddled brain after a nightmare or his feelings for Itaru, Chikage felt a sharp pang of guilt at the tone of Itaru’s voice. Shit, what could he do to fix it?

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s complicated. It’s not just something I can talk about.” Well, that didn’t end up as nicely as Chikage would’ve wanted, but it could’ve been worse.

“I see. I can respect that.” Itaru’s hand reached out for something before he withdrew it. “Just know that I’m here if you need me. I may be shit at giving emotional support, but my advice isn’t half bad.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Itaru gave a nod and went back to his bed. Chikage didn’t know what his sleep and nightmare addled brain was thinking but…

  
“Hey Chigasaki. Quick question before you go back to bed.” 

“Huh?” Chikage could hear the clear surprise in his roommate’s voice.

“Do you think bad people are capable of becoming good?” 

“Wow, deep question.” Itaru paused for a bit.

“I think it depends on the person, but mostly yes. Most people can change, but it’s really about whether or not you’re willing to put in the effort and keep it up. The thing about changing for the better is that it doesn’t excuse your past behaviors. It’s really about learning from your mistakes and vowing to not only never do them again but prevent others from doing them.”

Chikage almost reeled back, instead cocking an eyebrow, from how honest that was. Not only that, but it made a lot of sense. Chikage also felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest as he realized that nightmare Itaru wasn’t the real one. The real one was a lot more level headed. 

Itaru blinked as he laughed awkwardly. “That was a lot, huh? I didn’t mean to get too preachy or anything, it’s just a really common thing in anime or games and I just have a lot of thoughts on it. It’s also like really late and I’m kinda sleepy, so I have no filter on my brain.”

“Of course your mind is infested with games even at this time. I’m glad that you actually used it for good this time.” 

“Hey, I answered your question, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. I’m just saying that Chigasaki disease never rests.”

“Whatever, Senpai.” Itaru went back to his bed and buried himself in his covers.

A short time passed before Itaru asked “What was with the question?”

“I was just curious.” 

“K.”

Another moment of silence passed.

“Thanks for the answer, Chigasaki. It was a lot deeper and a lot more honest than I thought it would be.” 

“You’re welcome, Senpai.”

A heartbeat passed. Then another. Then another. Then, in the softest voice that Chikage had ever heard from Itaru, the blonde man murmured “I hope you feel better. Once again, I’m here for you if you need me. A Senpai can rely on his junior at times too.”

“Thank you, Chigasaki.”

Itaru’s soft breathing filled the room not long after that, leaving Chikage with his own thoughts.

Of course, Chikage was trying to improve, but it was hard. There are just some things so ingrained into him that it’ll take a long time before he can unlearn them. Even then, there’s no guarantee that he could or should unlearn them. By then, he might not even be Chikage Utsuki. 

Still, as it was, Chikage Utsuki was trying to improve for his family, no matter how hard it might be. He will be a good person, no matter long it’ll take. Maybe, one day he could be good enough for Itaru, but he doubts it. 

Eventually, Chikage felt his eyelids getting heavy. For the rest of the night, Chikage had a dream about growing old with Itaru. It was nice. 

***

Ever since that night, Itaru’s words still rang in Chikage’s head. Chikage had a chance to become a good person, or at least a good person to Itaru. He didn’t really know where to start or how to start, but he would find out. Still, Chikage felt something pricking at him. What if he was too much of a bad person to restart? What if no matter how much he tried, he still ended up hurting his new family? 

Chikage looked down at his hands. Everything he touched turned into ash but was it really all his fault? Chikage supposed not. If he spent all the time refusing the fact that he could be helped, then it’ll turn into reality. That was just unacceptable. Chikage was going to achieve his goal and anything that goes against that had no place here. 

Chikage can’t just wallow in his self-hatred, no matter how much it consumes him at times. It distracts him from his goal. 

Realizing this was the first step in a long and arduous journey, but Chikage was willing to embark on it. 

***

Going against what you were taught for a large portion of your life was hard, that should’ve been obvious. Yet, Chikage didn’t realize just how hard it was. Sure, he tried to cut as many ties from the Organization as possible, but he couldn’t just escape them like that. He was technically still a part of them.

However, even if Chikage somehow miraculously managed to cut ties with the Organization, the desires and habits remained. Every time someone harmed someone in his precious family, Chikage felt the urge to do something to them, no matter what anyone else said. Even when his family needed help finding information on something, Chikage’s thoughts automatically turned into blackmail or using his resources to do something illegal. 

Chikage realized that he couldn’t just turn into some moral beacon due to his other job, so he resolved to separate himself. April was still the morally grey, albeit a few tones lighter, spy. Chikage Utsuki was the morally grey businessman who was trying to improve for his family. He has to be careful not to mix the two up, but even that’s hard for him. Instincts drove him to keep doing the wrong things, but he was going to slowly improve. Things like this take time.

Ugh. Why was being good so hard?

***

The moon, a small crescent in the sky, was unable to provide its usual sufficient lighting, instead letting darkness fill room 103. The faint light from Itaru’s computer was the only thing lighting up the room, making the room feel eerily empty. However, the furious tapping of a keyboard alongside some mutters indicated otherwise. The tossing and turning from one of the beds indicated that the room was at full occupancy despite how empty it seemed. 

The room shouldn’t have seemed so empty or so dark, even with the waning moon in the sky, but the aura emanating from it said otherwise. One person had the power to affect a whole room, and well...

Chikage had been thinking a lot about himself, yet he wished that he hadn’t. He shifted in his bed for what was probably the 50th time that night, hoping that with the right position, he could finally fall asleep and escape his thoughts. Sadly, mercy wasn’t provided as the intrusive thoughts continued to eat at Chikage. 

Chikage was doing so well, yet he had to screw up earlier. Maybe, Chikage just wasn’t cut out to be good. No matter what he did, everything came back to him destroying something. He even destroyed his own promise for god’s sake and if he couldn't even keep a promise, which was near and dear to his heart, to himself. If he can’t even be true to himself, then could he be true to anything else? Nothing ever lasted with him, so why should he try? He’ll always be scum. Sure, he’s slightly better scum, but still scum nonetheless. 

Chikage supposed that he should just give up while he’s ahead. He shouldn’t keep deluding himself and giving himself and everyone else false hope. 

“Yo Senpai, you good? Your vibes are kinda off.” Chikage felt himself twitch in surprise. 

Itaru was still playing his game, but Chikage saw that the cursor was close to the pause button. 

“I’m fine. I just can’t sleep.”    
  
“I see.” 

The sound of the character dying filled the room as Itaru clicked out of the game. The room was now quiet except for the sound of the winds blowing outside and the quiet ticking of the clock in the background. 

“Checking in for the night, Chigasaki?” 

“No. It’s more like checking in on you, are you sure you’re okay, Senpai?” 

“Yeah.” 

Even in the dark, Chikage could see Itaru giving him the side eye. 

“Well, alright. I guess I’m gonna check out here.” 

Itaru turned off his computer, removing the only source of light in the room. Chikage wasn’t one to be scared of the dark, in fact he often reveled in it, but this time it made him uncomfortable. He felt vulnerable. 

Itaru climbed into his bed, but Chikage didn’t hear his usual breaths that indicated that he was asleep. Chikage laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to do whatever it was that he could to fall asleep. Yet, his mind didn’t let him.

“Senpai, I don’t mean to be pushy or like get too up in your business or anything, but seriously. Are you okay? Like not only are your entire vibes off, but it’s like you’re practically casting some type of darkening spell on this room.” 

“I said I’m  _ fine _ .” Chikage snapped. Itaru stayed silent after that, but Chikage could feel the mood of the room plummet even more. 

Despite not wanting anyone to know about his internal thoughts, Chikage felt strangely compelled to have at least one person know about this ordeal that he’s going through. Maybe, it’s the human side in him that wants comfort. Maybe, it’s his late night brain that’s a lot more honest and knows itself more than his usual brain. Maybe, it’s both. Either way, it left him with a dilemma and he didn’t know how to address it. 

If Chikage did let someone know about the ash thing, would they turn into ash faster? Would he just be dooming them? Was there any other option? How else could he find a solution without overtly asking anyone? Was there anyone that he could ask that went through something like him? Well, there was Hisoka but things were weird between them currently and he’s not exactly itching to talk to the man. 

Wait… Chikage supposed that he didn’t have to ask a real person for advice. 

“...Hey, Chigasaki. Do you know any characters that destroy everything they touch?” 

“Like, as their special? Or like a skill? Or like a skill map that leads to something like that? Unless, you mean like OP characters...” 

Chikage didn’t know all of these gaming terms, but he assumed that if he didn’t understand it, then that means that it wasn’t what he meant.

“I’m assuming that all those words you just threw out took my statement literally. I meant like a character that metaphorically destroys everything they touch. Like, their whole life is just filled with misfortune that they caused to themselves and others.” 

Chikage heard a slight intake of breath coming from the other side of him. 

“I rarely see characters that actively cause problems and despair their whole life. That’s mostly used for the most evil, unsympathetic villains.”

Chikage could feel the bile rise in his throat. Well, that answered his question. He was doomed from the start, so why did he even get that spark of hope anyways? This is what happens when a person like him thinks that he could get redeemed. 

“...However, there are plenty of characters that unwillingly or unknowingly cause misfortune. Those people are usually among the most loved, most remembered, and the most sympathetic in whatever medium they’re in.” 

Chikage suddenly felt like the room was a bit brighter. 

“Unwillingly or unknowingly? What do you mean?”

“Like, they usually have some type of insane power that usually hurts others.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, those powers make their life a lot easier in a lot of aspects, but… they often hate it due to all the repercussions.” 

Chikage felt a cold chill run through his spine, that sounds a lot like him. Maybe, Chikage was one of those game or anime characters that Itaru was currently talking about… nah. That’s something that Chigasaki would think. Oh god, was he catching a case of the Chigasaki?

“What usually happens to them?” 

“Well, it depends on how major they are to the story or game and how popular they are. If they’re not too important or too popular, then they usually get shafted. However, if they’re pretty big to the story or they get popular enough, they usually learn how to accept that part of themselves.” 

Acceptance, huh? Chikage supposed that it made sense since their story had to wrap up somehow. 

“How do they accept that part of themselves?”

“It’s usually because they acknowledge that it’s still a part of themselves. No matter what they do, they can get rid of it, so they should try and use it for good.” 

“What happens when they hurt someone again?”

“Then, they acknowledge it as a mistake and try to correct it. They didn’t mean to do it, so they have to learn from their mistakes. That’s really how they become from one of those anti-heroes or morally grey heroes into a more full-fledged hero.”

Chikage felt like Itaru was adding that last part because he knew why this whole exchange even happened. Chikage had to remember that Itaru was a lot more perceptive than he gave the man credit for. 

“Do the rest of the crew and the audience just accept them quickly or are they more hesitant?”

“The thing is, the person had already proved themselves before that they had good in them, so the crew and the audience are more willing to accept them as a good guy. The struggles that they faced in accepting themselves and trying to not cause so much pain is what makes them genuinely so well liked in the community.” 

Itaru was definitely doing this on purpose. Still, a smile crept on Chikage’s face as he stared up at the ceiling. He was glad that the darkness of the room covered it, because he couldn’t give Itaru any ideas.

“What if the person can’t change? What if they succumb to the fact that they’ll always cause destruction?”

“Then they go the other route. They usually just turn into a villain fueled by their utter self-hatred and their distrust that things will get better. They go off the deep end and well… their friends are always sad because the friends always end up facing them. It really just hurts, y’know? Just watching someone you care about deteriorate like that and even though you tried your best, you just can’t save them.” 

Chikage heard Itaru shift in his bed. Itaru knew Chikage that well, huh? Well, that makes sense. He is a smart man and he was probably the closest person to Chikage currently. God, if it wasn’t for his brain insisting that he’s a bad person, his feelings would grow. Maybe later when he’s thinking back on this convo, maybe then his feelings would show up. 

“Senpai, I don’t know what happens in your other life and quite frankly that’s none of my business, but I know you can grow and be a better person. Fuck whatever you did in that life, that’s not you currently.”

Chikage looked up with a start. 

“Pardon me? Where is this coming from?”

“Senpai, you’re not slick. Ever since that nightmare, I knew that you were beating yourself up over something. Senpai, whatever you did back then, reset it. This is a New Game+, you can use the knowledge from past lives to make this runthrough your best one yet.”

“But what if that past life is too ingrained with my current one?” Chikage didn’t know why he was continuing this conversation. He should’ve avoided it or lied, but his mouth said it before his brain could fully process it. He really should stop having late night conversations. 

“Well, in New Game+, you don’t truly start over. You have some benefits that came from your last life that makes your current playthrough easier. Your cheat skills are an example of that.”

“There’s still the bad things that could’ve come from my past life.” 

“Then that’s a restriction that’s placed on the new game.”

“Chigasaki, life’s not a game.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but life’s like a game with no walkthrough. You start it with no idea on what you’re doing, you do some shit to gain experience, and then it ends. You don’t even know when it ends either since you could get a bad ending at any time.”

“Well, that’s certainly the Chigasaki way to interpret life.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of people’s way to interpret it. I think you can learn something from it though. Treat each of your lives as a different playthrough. Explore the different routes. Do the things that you’ve never done in the previous lives _. _ Just start over.” 

“I can’t just start over. It’s not that easy.”   
  
“Well, you’ve already started over? No?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, the you from before that weird time where both you and the director disappeared is totally different from you now. You restarted your playthrough then, didn’t you?”

Chikage froze. He never thought of that transformation as a new life. He was still Chikage Utsuki, so it didn’t count, did it? Unless... Chikage counts it as two different lives as the same person. Maybe then he has a chance to turn everything around. A new and improved Chikage Utsuki sounds nice.

“What if I fuck up this playthrough?” Chikage couldn’t help the question from slipping out.

The ticking of the clock seemed almost deafening. What was with the long pause?

“I don’t know, Senpai, I can’t answer that for you, that’s something only you can deal with. Just know that just because you fuck up sometimes, that doesn’t mean that your whole run is over. It might make it harder, but it still continues on..” 

“What if I keep on fucking up?”

“Honestly, you can’t just focus on that. There’s no ‘proper’ way to go through life, and if you just obsess over that, that’s a boring playthrough.”

“I’d rather have a ‘boring’ playthrough than one where I destroy everything.” Chikage silently added an  _ “Again.”  _ at the end of his sentence. 

Itaru shifted in his bed. “Senpai, I know that it’s not in my place to say, but…” Itaru trailed off, leaving a weird tension in the air.

“But?”

Itaru took a deep breath in.

“But I don’t think you’re going to fuck up this run.”

Chikage stared up at the wall. He really didn’t deserve this. If Itaru knew the shit that his past lives did, he wouldn’t say this.

“But... what if I do?”

“I don’t want to be a liar, or at least an even bigger liar than I already am, to get your hopes up, so I won’t say that you  _ definitely  _ won’t fuck up. However, I can tell you that I believe in you. I want you to have a great playthrough that only you, Chikage Utsuki, can achieve.”

Chikage felt the ocean of feelings wash out a lot of the dark thoughts from before. Chikage couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face as his traitorous heart started beating a little too quickly for his liking. 

“What if I go wrong somewhere in this playthrough?”

“Then Mankai will be there for you, Spring Troupe will be there for you…” Itaru hesitated before softly adding, “I’ll be there for you.” 

Chikage felt his heart start beating faster and faster. What did Itaru mean by that? Was that supposed to be taken romantically? Platonically? Chikage’ll store this memory for later to once again keep him up at night.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. If you fuck up, I’ll be the first one to slap some sense into you.”

“Your slaps feel like tickles.” Once again, the aura of the room changed. They were back to their usual banter and Chikage was glad. He needed this after all of that sappiness and emotions from before. 

“Whatever, Senpai, you know what I meant.”

“...Yeah. I do.”

Chikage’s chest felt a lot lighter than it had in a long time. Who knew that a person like Itaru could actually help him feel better? Well, Chikage knew, but he didn’t expect to feel this much better. Of course, there’s still some of the doubt left, but to know that he would have support comforted him. Even if Chikage had to completely start over, he’s confident that Spring Troupe would be there to help him become a better person. He’s confident that Itaru would be there to help him become a better person. 

Chikage supposed that he would go through this run as well as he could. After all, if he didn’t, he’d disappoint his family, and he didn’t want to do that again. It’ll definitely take time before he gets the hang of this whole being good thing, but that’s fine. Character progression in those games and animes that Chigasaki liked always took a lot of chapters or episodes. He’ll be one of those previous characters that Chigasaki talked about, he’ll be more of a hero than an antihero. 

The ticking of the clock was comforting and the moon somehow seemed brighter. The room no longer seemed as empty or desolate, instead it was warm and comforting. Chikage heard the shifting of the sheets from the bed next to him. 

“...Hey, Chigasaki. Thank you.”

The shifting stopped. 

“You’re welcome, Senpai.”

A short while later, Chikage heard the usual breathing that indicated that Itaru was asleep. Chikage stared at the ceiling, the conversation with Itaru fresh in his head. A playthrough that only he as Chikage Utsuki could have, huh? As Chikage was mulling over what his playthrough could be like, his eyelids felt heavy and it closed before he even realized it. 

***

When Chikage reopened his eyes, he was in that dark place from the nightmare before. Ah fuck, really? Again? He supposed that there had to be balance in the world. If he had a nice conversation, then bam… a nightmare.

Chikage sighed as he assumed that this time was even worse because there was no light to guide his path. Chikage waved his hands around and paused. He was literally glowing like Itaru was last time. Well, this was quite useful.

Chikage held his hand in front of him, like a flashlight, hoping to find something to hold on to or something to indicate a path. However, the moment his hands touched the surrounding areas, the blackness slowly turned into a sand-like substance. The substance started to dissipate, leaving something foreign that hurt Chikage's eyes. However, as his eyes adjusted to it, he realized that all the ash was leaving to be replaced with light. 

Chikage lifted his hand again to see that wherever his hand was, a trail of ash followed. Yet, the ash wasn’t all consuming or evil. From the ashes came light, bursting from its confines like tiny phoenixes. He watched the tiny sparks fly from his hand in slight amusement. So, he’s dreaming about anime powers now huh? Being around Chigasaki did rub off on him. Well, Chikage wasn’t immune from catching a case of the Chigasakis huh?

Chikage never thought that he would dream something as cheesy as this, but he supposed that there was a first time for everything. Besides, it’s a lot better than getting nightmares, although he wasn’t completely sure about whether this wasn’t a nightmare or not. Still, It seemed okay so far and Chikage was cautiously optimistic.

Chikage continued to walk forward, destroying all the darkness around him. Maybe, he can find whatever it is that’s been hiding in this darkness from before. It seemed like a short walk before Chikage bumped into a seemingly endless wall. He stared at it, trying to see if there was any way to scale it. There was no rope or vine and it was perfectly smooth. 

Chikage pursed his lips. He looked down at his hand and wondered if he could light the wall on fire with whatever is happening in this dream. He placed his hand against the wall and instantly, the wall started dissolving into ashes. Chikage suddenly felt a sliver of understanding on why Itaru wanted powers so much. 

The storm of ash went everywhere, causing Chikage to shut his eyes tightly and cover as much of his face as possible. However, when the ash cleared up enough for Chikage to slightly open his eyes, there was a figure there. The figure seemed to be looking down at what seemed to be some sort of device. Chikage noted that it looked a lot like a phone. 

Chikage swatted the dust away to reveal one Itaru Chigasaki, who was currently playing one of his many mobages. This Itaru wasn’t glowing like the nightmare one was. He seemed to be normal. Maybe it’s because Chikage produced enough light to make everything seem normal. 

“Chigasaki? What are you doing here?” Chikage reached towards Itaru, but stopped mere inches before touching Itaru. What if the dream played out like last time? What if he destroys Itaru?

Itaru looked up from his phone with a small smile. 

“Hey, Senpai. Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for you for like forever.” 

“You have? I thought you hated me…”

Itaru gave Chikage a puzzled look.

“Senpai, I’ve never hated you.”

“But… last time…”

“Senpai, that was just a nightmare. You and I both know that I would never hate you.” 

Itaru extended his hand towards Chikage. 

“Now, come on Senpai. Let’s go forward in life together.”

Chikage looked warily at Itaru’s hand. What if he accidentally burned Itaru.

“Senpai, come on. I have to use my SP soon. Just take my hand. I did say that a Senpai can rely on his junior sometimes.”

Itaru looked at Chikage expectantly. Well, fuck it. It was a dream after all. Chikage reached for Itaru’s hand, but just as Chikage was about to grab it, he woke up. 

Chikage blinked heavily as he could still hear the gentle breathing of Itaru. The early rays from the sun filtered through the window and Chikage could hear Tasuku’s footsteps echoing in the yard and the faint voices of Omi and Sakyo came from the kitchen. Chikage heard Itaru shift in his bed, but the breathing continued. Chikage slightly sat up to take a look at Itaru. The man was still peacefully sleeping, his hair framing his face to make him look a lot younger and more peaceful than he usually did. The subtle sunlight made his hair shine. Chikage gently leaned over with a soft smile on his face and brushed Itaru’s hair out of his face. Itaru’s eyes flickered open for a bit, causing Chikage to freeze, but the blonde man fell back asleep.

Chikage sighed in relief, hastily retreating back to his bed. It was still quite early, so Chikage supposed that he could spend some time analyzing the dream he had. Chikage laid back down, turning to stare out the window like some character in an anime that Chigasaki has forced him to watch. 

Chikage wondered what would’ve happened if he took Itaru’s hand. Would Itaru have burned like the rest of the darkness? Would Itaru turn into dust like last time? Would Chikage be taken into a better place? Maybe the whole thing was a lie from his subconscious. Maybe, it was just one of his wants internalized. Chikage knew that the dream stemmed from his feelings for Itaru, but he didn’t know where it was trying to lead him. Well, he could figure it out later. Being in bed and doing nothing but thinking made him antsy. 

Chikage got up, brushed his teeth, and then went on his computer to check if anything had arisen at work, both the office and the Organization. It seemed like hardly any time passed before Chikage heard the bed creaking and a loud yawn followed right behind it. There was some shuffling, so Chikage looked up to see a disheveled Itaru.

“Morning, Chigasaki. You’re up rather early.”

“I’m just going to use all of my stam for this event, then I’m going right back to sleep.” 

“Wow, no good morning back? What an uncute junior.”

“It’s too early for manners, my unromantic Senpai.” After a short pause, Itaru grumbled “Morning, Senpai.”

Itaru made his way to his phone, which was charging on his desk, taking it back to his bed. Itaru made the familiar motions of grinding on his game, his eyes sometimes unwillingly closing on itself. Itaru didn’t even finish using his stamina before he fell back asleep, as Chikage shook his head. 

Chikage tucked Itaru back into bed, gently removing his phone from his hand. Later that day when Itaru finally woke up, he wondered how the SP and LP in all of his games got used up. 

***

Chikage had been stewing on his dream, the one that was cut way too short, for a while. Chikage thinks that he has it figured out, but he wasn’t too sure. Dreams are based out of wants, thoughts, and fears, so from that, Chikage was pretty sure that his brain wanted Itaru to ask him out. Well, “Let’s go forward in life together.” could be interpreted as platonic, but Chikage was 100% sure that his brain meant it to be romantic because… well, his feelings were way too strong and obvious for him to just ignore it like that. 

However, Chikage supposed that it could be interpreted as his brain telling him to just get into a relationship with Itaru. Did Chikage want to? Of course. Was he still terrified of accidentally ruining everything? Absolutely. 

_ “Treat each of your lives as a different playthrough. Explore the different routes. Do the things that you’ve never done in the previous lives.”  _

Chikage most certainly had never been in a relationship in any of his past lives, so maybe… maybe this life was the one. Still, what if he screws up and hurts Itaru? He can’t and would never forgive himself if that happened.

_ “Just know that just because you fuck up sometimes, that doesn’t mean that your whole run is over.” _

God, Chikage really opened up that night huh? Life tip for the future: Don’t talk to cute guys who you have feelings for at a time where your brain has less of a filter. 

Chikage sighed. Should he ask out Itaru? All the signs pointed to yes, but Chikage still wasn’t sure. The Organization didn’t ban it, but they did heavily imply that the spies shouldn’t get a significant other because there’s no guarantees that the couple could remain together. 

_ “I want you to have a great playthrough that only you, Chikage Utsuki, can achieve.” _

Chikage knew that in order to have the best playthrough that he could, he would need someone there to help. Someone like Itaru. 

Chikage closed his eyes. Well, that’s that. He can’t argue with himself any longer.

***

The moon was full, casting its light on everything beneath her. It just so happened that Chikage was outside, looking up at her as if she could give him some advice. Chikage, always comforted by the moon, felt that this was the perfect time to ask out Itaru. Full moons were romantic right? Apparently, flowers, chocolates, and stuffed animals were romantic, according to the multiple websites Chikage browsed on the subject, but they’re too cheesy for him. A full moon is enough.

Chikage sighed and looked down at his watch. The full moon was supposed to be at its highest soon, so he supposed that he should go and get Itaru to come outside. As Chikage entered the room, the loud explosions coming from the television and the equally loud curses from Itaru already told Chikage what he needed to know.

Chikage glared at television, cursing his luck that Itaru chose to play this game tonight. Still, he wasn’t going to wait for the next full moon because he was sure that he would somehow convince himself that Itaru was too good for him by then. 

“Hey Chigasaki, can you come to the courtyard for a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Wait just a few minutes, Senpai, I’m in the middle of this game and I can’t pause it.” Another explosion. Another curse.

“Well, hurry up, it’s important.”

“You can’t hurry a perfect game.”

Chikage sighed as he went back to the courtyard to wait for Itaru. Why did Chikage have to fall for someone like Itaru? Why couldn’t he have fallen for someone else? It wasn’t too bad though, it gave him more time to prepare. 

Chikage closed his eyes. What was his game plan? Step 1: Admit his feelings for Itaru. Step 2: Ask Itaru to be his boyfriend. Step 3: Kiss or something (Chikage wasn’t sure if this was always included in the steps, but it happened a lot in movies and games and animes, so…) Laying it out, Chikage supposed it shouldn’t be too hard. 

Chikage heard the door to room 103 swing open and he took a deep breath in. He’s a spy that has been through many life-threatening events. Asking someone out should be easy. However, as Itaru came into view, Chikage’s mind totally blanked. Fuck.

It wasn’t like Itaru was particularly dressed up or anything, he was just wearing his normal practice clothing. However, the way that the moon shined on him reminded Chikage of that early morning from before. Although sunlight and moonlight were different and had different tones and auras, they both made Itaru look gorgeous. They both bathed Itaru in a glow that was reminiscent of the nightmare. However, this most certainly wasn’t a nightmare, or at least Chikage hoped that it wouldn’t become one. 

“What’s up, Senpai? Why’d you have to call me out here to tell me something?”

Chikage opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his throat was suddenly too dry. Fuck. He cleared it, using his training to steady his voice.

“Well, it’s something important.”

Itaru cocked an eyebrow. “It’s something important, yet you’re telling me it in a place where others might hear us instead of our much safer room?”

Seriously. Why did Chikage have to like this guy?

“Are you going to let me finish or what?” Itaru raised both of his hands. All of the thoughts that Chikage had before had suddenly escaped his mind. Chikage supposed that this was karma for always shaming those characters that this happened to. Well, it was too late to back out now.

“So. Chigasaki. I’m sure you’re aware that we’re roommates.”

“Yes.”

“I’m also sure you’re aware that we’re coworkers.”

“Yes.”

“We’re also troupemates.” 

“Senpai, where are you going with this?”

Chikage frankly had no idea, but he couldn’t tell Itaru that. Well, here goes nothing.

“I would like to say that I want us to be more than all of that.” 

Itaru’s eyes widened for a split second before they went back to normal just as quickly.

“What do you mean?” Itaru sounded casual. Too casual. 

Chikage narrowed his eyes. “I meant what I said. I don’t want us to just be troupemates, roommates, or coworkers. I want us to be more than that.”

“Senpai, I’m sure we’re already considered friends despite neither of us admitting it.”

Oh really? Itaru was playing that game huh? Whether it was the moon shining down and giving him her blessing or the fact that Itaru was clearly taking him as a fool, Chikage felt a jolt of adrenaline course through him.

“I’ve been thinking about it and you were right. This life is going to be the best life that I can have, but in order for that to happen, I need help from you.” Chikage outstretched his hand to Itaru. “Now, come on Itaru. Let’s go forward in life together.” 

All of a sudden, everything seemed to still, as if the world itself was holding its breath. The wind was too loud in Chikage’s ears as it whipped around, running through his and Itaru’s hair. For what felt like eternity, Itaru stood there frozen. His face was tinged with red and he looked warily at Chikage’s hand. 

Chikage felt a sense of panic fill him. Chikage never really thought about it, but he supposed that Itaru could reject him. Fuck. Why didn’t he think about that? Chikage probably just screwed everything up huh? 

However, before Chikage could withdraw his hand and run away to another life, Itaru took Chikage’s hand.

“I’d be glad to go forward in life with you, but you have to tell me as what. I don’t want to take this the wrong way and ruin whatever it is we have.” 

Oh yeah. Chikage did think that “Let’s go forward in life together” could be considered platonic. Well, screw platonic. 

“As significant others.”

A smile blossomed on Itaru’s face.

“Well then, I’d love to.”

Chikage felt himself plummet into the ocean, unable to fight it any longer. All the emotions washed over him rapidly and he couldn’t escape. He didn’t have to escape it. He was drowning, yet this time he could do something about it, he did do something about it. 

Chikage wasn’t sure who initiated it or how anything happened, but lips met lips as he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. The moon shone down on them and a gentle breeze blew past them. Itaru’s lips tasted like soda and chips, but that was the best taste in the world to Chikage. 

  
  


***

Chikage knew that what he had with Itaru wasn’t going to last forever. Still, that’s fine. Chikage Utsuki was going to have the best life he could and he could only achieve that with Itaru by his side. Their relationship was like a wildfire, burning hot and bright, turning as many obstacles as they could into ashes until it’s eventually put out, leaving only ashes as a reminder of its existence. 

Everything Chikage touches turns into ash, yet something can rise from those ashes. Chikage looked fondly at Itaru, who was currently asleep in his arms. Chikage is a man covered in ash, covered in layers. He knows a lot about burning and destroying, but he’s slowly learning how to build and maintain. He didn’t know whether the volcano would erupt again, but he couldn’t spend too much time focusing on that. If he couldn’t stop the eruption, then he had to enjoy this life before it crumbled to dust. Everything he touches may turn into ash, but at the end of the day, doesn’t everything?

Eruptions, fires, ashes… all of that is usually associated with death and despair, yet it had the potential for so much good and beauty. After every eruption comes a tiny sapling that would one day become the start of an ecosystem. After every fire comes a chance to replant and rebuild. After everything gets turned into ash, a phoenix rises from it. 

Chikage supposed that him turning things into ash wasn’t always bad. It taught him new lessons that he could use to better himself. It gave him new experiences that spiced up his life. It helped him grow as a person. Whether it was theatre, his family, his job, or even himself, he wasn’t going to just let things end after the ash. 

Chikage Utsuki may cease to exist in the future, but right now… Right now, he was very much alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha.... follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk for more fics and more ckit


End file.
